There have been a number of tragic deaths in which children have been mistakenly left in automobiles after the driver had reached their location and left the vehicle. The deaths have usually been caused by a buildup of excessive heat or excessive cold within the vehicle during the day.
In view of the above, it is an objective of the invention to provide a warning when a child has been left in the infant seat and the vehicle has been turned off.